Secretos desvelados
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Yamato ve caer la nieve desde la ventana de su casa, sus pensamientos vagan al pasado, de pronto alguien llama a su casa a unas horas muy tardes...


Bueno aquí dejo un fic escrito por mi la verdad qué no hay sexo ya qué me gusto como me quedo pero cada uno puede opinar si no le gusta como quedo y si también le gusta tal cual esta. ante todo este fic aunque esta escrito por mi los personajes pertenecen a la serie Digimon, Toei, o quien sea y con esto no pretendo sacar nada mas qué pasar un buen rato y haberlo disfrutado, nada mas saludos a todos aquellos qué lo lean, y a lo qué no lo lean...saludos también por qué no? jajaja.

BY:

YAMATO ISHIDA YAGAMI (**STEVE BURNSIDE**)

**SECRETOS DESVELADOS**

1- PENSAMIENTOS DEL ALMA...

(Yamato Ishida).

Era invierno hacia mucho frió y nevaba, desde la ventana podía contemplar como anochecía y los copos de nieve caían copiosamente, allí estaba yo sentado junto a uno de los grandes ventanales de mi casa y con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana.

En mi mente pasaban imágenes de cuando apenas era un crió y conocí a los qué serian mis mejores amigos y también a unos seres especiales: los Digimon.

Ahora habían pasado unos años y mi vida era aburrida, estaba recién divorciado de la qué fue mi amiga y esposa Sora, y con la cual tengo dos hijos. Realmente se qué siempre la respetare y la tendré un gran cariño pero jamás podré enamorarme de ella como hace años creí estar enamorado...sencillamente me engañe a mi mismo para no aceptar mis auténticos sentimientos hacia la persona qué realmente e amado siempre...Taichi...

(Sora Takenouchi)

Se a marchado... él dijo qué no me amaba, aun le ama a él, qué tonta fui al pensar qué podría hacer qué me quisiera y qué se olvidara de Tai, pero no pude, ni siquiera nuestros dos hijos le han retenido por que sigue siendo un rebelde a pesar de tener 27 años y no a cambiado nada, sigue igual, solo que ahora es capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos abiertamente sin ocultarlos.

Como decirle qué aun le quiero...mejor aun como lograr qué me ame si le e perdido para siempre?...

(Taichi Yagami)

Mierda! qué cojones ago a estas horas de la noche, con el frió qué hace y con la qué esta cayendo???Joder! si qué se lo qué estoy haciendo... ¡el idiota!

Veamos qué narices le digo cuando me plante delante de su puerta a estas horas...uhmmmmmmm... ¡Hola Yamatito como pasaba por aquí donde vives tú y con la nevada qué cae decidí ir a ver a mí amigo del alma...o sea a ti y para entrar en calor que te parece si te ago el amor?!

Joder qué excusa mas mala...en fin ya se me ocurrirá algo...o eso espero...

2- UNA LLEGADA INESPERADA.

Estaba Yamato sentado junto a la ventana esa noche tan fría y oscura, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Al abrir sus ojos azules se agrandaron de la impresión:

-Tai!!...que haces tu aquí a estas horas??? Acaso no te han enseñado qué a estas horas todo el mundo esta durmiendo???-

-Ayyyyyyy... Matt no me chilles!! Ya se qué horas son, lo siento... solo qué pasaba por aquí, vine de llevar a mi hijo con su madre... y como tu vives por esta zona...bueno ya me entenderás ahora qué te acabas de divorciar lo de las custodias y los días qué te toquen y todo eso...Eyyyyyyy ahora qué me doy cuenta por qué leches me regañaste por la hora si tu no estabas dormido? así que si no estabas dormido yo no te desperté...por lo tanto por que me gritaste al abrirme??-

Respondía Tai mirando con una mueca de burla a Matt-ups! OH lo dices por que aun estoy vestido? Es por esto? es ke me iba a acostar justo cuando tu viniste...-(en ese momento Taichi se puso rojo y miraba con cara babeante a su amigo)"Mm....me imagino a mi pijamita...O aun mejor y si duerme desnudito'??"

- Eeeh tu!! Oye cabezón! por cierto ¿¿qué me miras con esa cara??¬¬...-

Taichi disimulo -eh? qué?... ah yo?... nada perdona qué estaba pensando en algo para comer qué aun no cene nada-

Matt suspiro y dejo paso al moreno qué entrara dentro de su casa-Anda pasa despistado, mira qué no haber cenado con lo tarde qué es, debes estar muy hambriento-"Si, de ti" pensó Tai

- si, la verdad qué tengo hambre-

-Te preparare algo creo qué aun me queda media pizza qué guarde para mañana, qué no me la pude terminar entera ¿quieres?-

"uhmmmmm... me gustaría mas probarte a ti pero en fin" pensando Tai.

-estooo...si, pizza esta bien, gracias Matt-

Después de qué Matt calentara la pizza y acabaran vorazmente con ella.

-Oye Tai... veras...e pensado qué ya es muy tarde para qué vayas a tu casa qué esta algo lejos y...-(Matt estaba colorado de vergüenza)-me pregunto si...bueno...qué te parece si te quedas a dormir aquí?-

-de verdad??En tu cama??-

-NO! IDIOTA!!-

PAFF!!(Le dio un tortazo en la cabeza).

-Me refería a dormir en mi casa, pero tú en OTRA cama distinta a la mía OK?-

-am...bueno...pues vale! si no te molesto por supuesto-

"molestarme? estas loco! ya quisiera yo qué me molestaras...pero de otra manera!"Pensó Matt.

-bueno pues deja que te enseñe tu cuarto-

Sonrió tan alegre Yamato qué Taichi se quedo mirándolo fijamente con cara de enamorado, Matt se dio cuenta y se puso otra vez rojo de vergüenza.

-Tai...Taichi no me mires así...- 

-Que no te mire como?- oO

-...-

-...-

Se quedaron los dos sosteniéndose la mirada uno del otro y casi sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fueron acercando uno al otro hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros, sus labios a punto de rozarse y aun mirándose a los ojos, los ojos color marrón chocolate mirando los azules celestes y en ambos una pasión y deseo guardados desde hacia años...

3- SECRETOS DESVELADOS.

-Que estamos haciendo???...-pregunto rojo Matt, avergonzado.

-El amor- Dijo el otro.

(PLOFF!!)Tortazo de Matt a tai.

-Eso ya lo se idiota!! Me refiero a qué hacemos precisamente haciendo el amor!!! Qué dirá la gente cuando se entere de esto...-

En ese momento Tai tomo la barbilla de Yamato suavemente y la dirigió hacia él

-Mírame Yamato...bien así... ¡Te quiero!..Y tu... ¿Me quieres?-

Yamato le miraba sorprendido al ver una vez mas como Taichi se transformaba de hacer tonterías a ponerse completamente serio, así era su Tai divertido y al tiempo serio, todo en su justo momento..

-Te quiero!! Siempre te quise...desde que éramos unos adolescentes incluso antes de ser novio de Sora...creo que fue en el digimundo sonde me di cuenta de lo que sentía hacia ti... no se por que me case con Sora...nunca la ame, eh vivido engañándome a mi, y a ella... siempre te quise a ti Tai...cuando hacia el amor con ella te imaginaba a ti...estos son mis sentimientos...este es un secreto que e llevado hasta hoy por temor a qué me rechazaras...-

Tai no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar qué unas lágrimas cayera por su rostro.

-Matt...Yamato...no sabes cuanto te quiero, y lo que sufrí cuando te casaste con Sora y tuve que buscar refugio en mi Ex-mujer para tratar de olvidarte...y tampoco sabes lo qué te amo e llegado al egoísmo de alegrarme cuando te separases de Sora, precisamente por eso fui a verte quería regocijarme en qué si no podías ser mío tampoco lo serias de ella...-

Matt abrazo a Tai atrayéndolo lo mas qué puso a él...-lo se Tai, te tuvo qué costar dolor el día en qué Sora te confeso qué me amaba te acuerdas?...-

-Si, lo recuerdo...-

4-RECUERDOS

...Aquello paso hace unos años teníamos 14 y había otros niños elegidos, Matt era cantante de un grupo de rock y justamente antes de uno de sus conciertos para el instituto...

Allí estaba yo Taichi con Agumon, mi Digimon, nos dirigíamos al camerino de Matt a desearle suerte en el concierto y a confesar lo que sentía... justamente cuando vimos qué delante de la puerta estaba Sora con Biyomon.

Se la veía sonrosada como tímida y en esos momentos me acerque a ella, me miro a los ojos y vi en ellos una especie de suplica, me pedía perdón con la mirada por qué de niño ella había sido mi amor platónico (lo qué ella no sabia era qué en esos momentos mi amor platónico era otro...)

-Que haces aquí Sora?-

Entonces ella bajo la mirada y yo lo supe perfectamente, tenia un regalo en una mano y encima estaba frente al camerino de Yamato...¡¡Ella iba a declararse a él!!

En esos momentos mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero yo no era nadie para evitarlo, al revés, tenia qué ser justo y dejar qué Sora fuera feliz, se lo merecía, así que como buen idiota antes de mirar por mi felicidad mire por la de ella...o quizás era por la de Matt? qué creía qué jamás me amaría y sin embargo a ella si?...

La cuestión es qué la anime a qué entrara en camerino de Matt y le dijera lo qué tenia qué decir, ella me sonrió y tomando valor entro...a partir de ese momento creí perdido a Yamato para siempre, se hicieron pareja y cuatro años después se casaron, mas tarde tuvieron un hijo y al año siguiente una niña, mientras yo conocí a mi ex-mujer con la cual también tuve un hijo y de la qué me separe al año de nacer mi hijo...

5-MIRANDO AL FUTURO

Tai se había quedado muy quieto recordando el amargor de dolor pasado y Matt lo noto en sus pupilas, aquellos enormes ojos chocolateados tan nobles qué sin decir nada se expresaban solos.

Taichi no noto qué Yamato se estaba acercando a el hasta qué noto como unos labios muy suaves le besaban los suyos, dulcemente...

-Matt...tu respuesta de antes...No importa le qué piensen los demás solo lo que pensemos nosotros y si nos amamos es cosa nuestra y solo nuestra, por que te amo!-

-yo también te amo -

Matt sintió como tras decir esas palabras Tai le besaba el cuello con pasión arrancándole suspiros de placer y ya no pudo aguantarse más y comenzó a devolver a su compañero cada beso, cada caricia...

-Bueno Yamatito...y ahora quien será el que haga el papel de hombre cuando lo hagamos??...-

oO -¿Ein?-(Yamato con cara de póquer)

-uhmmmm... ya lo tengo... esta vez nada de peleas para ver quien gana y manda al otro eh?..Bueno mas qué luchar en persona hagámoslo en un video juego de lucha y el qué gane esa noche ara el amor al otro qué te parece?..-

Tai se quedo perplejo y tardo poco en reaccionar...

-¿¿Que me parece?? Me preguntas eso? jejejeje te voy a dar una paliza en el video juego Yamatin jejejeje... y te are mío...-

ya veremos Taichin jajajaja...-

Así los dos transcurrieron el resto de la noche entre echar una partida al video juego de luchar y después hacer el amor.

A partir de ahora el pasado quedaba como simple recuerdo, ahora el futuro los esperaba para comenzar algo qué quedo interrumpido hace doce años.

**FIN**


End file.
